


Poetic, Is It Not?

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Nature, Poetry, Post-Canon, Reading, Relaxing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Catra is relaxing in the gardens of the castle, taking in the beautiful day. However, Adora shows up with a book in her hand, wanting to read some poetry to her. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Poetic, Is It Not?

Catra was back under the rose tree in the garden. This had become one of her favourite spots in the castle, and now most knew that if they were looking for her, this would be where they'd find her. Her legs were outstretched and her arms were curled behind her head.

Sighing, Catra felt the sunshine rain down on her through the leaves of the tree, inhaling and exhaling. Normally when she decided to get some peace and quiet, Melog would be with her. The alien cat usually always went everywhere with Catra, but the catgirl had been feeling a lot more mentally stable of late.

She could relax on her own, and not allow her mind to wander onto her trauma. She was here to cast that aside, to make a fresh start for herself... and to be the best girlfriend a certain She-Ra could ever want. Life for her now was pretty much perfect.

A gnat landed on her tail, its wings buzzing. Groaning, Catra swished it away She looked around, making sure it had gone, before curling up again.

She tried not to get angry. It was just a bug, a minor creature merely going about its business in this vast wide world. She breathed easily, calming herself.

Peace suited her well, as she relaxed and exhaled slowly. There was nothing for her to worry about. She knew how much Adora loved her and how her new friends were treating her well. She also knew that even if there were still people that didn't fully trust her, Catra would just brush them aside.

Her ear picked up the sound of footsteps yet she didn't open her eyes. She had a feeling who might be walking out to join her.

"Thought I'd find you out here."

She grinned a little. Yes, it was indeed who she thought it was. She would recognise that particular voice in a heartbeat.

Eyes opening, she saw Adora walking over to her, beaming at her with her blonde ponytail fluttering in the soft breeze. Catra smiled back, looking at her girlfriend with wide, adoring eyes. However... she then noticed that Adora was holding a book in her hands.

"What's that you got there?"

Adora blushed a little, smiling. "Oh... just a book I found in the library. Figured you wouldn't mind me reading it to you."

"Nah, I wouldn't mind. "

Adora sat down, curling up next to Catra. She had quite a beautiful surprise in mind for her, one that she knew was hopefully going to make Catra's day. As she was sat down, she reached over, stroking Catra's soft, short brown hair gently.

She opened the book, turning the pages to the passage she wanted to read. There hadn't been that many books to read back in the Horde, so one of her favourite hobbies in Brightmoon was reading, enjoying what she could get her hands on... and now she could share it with the girl she loved.

Catra closed her eyes again, relaxing. Adora would sometimes tell her bedtime stories back when they were children. It... soothed her greatly and her girlfriend did have a beautiful voice. Honestly, she was actually considering asking Adora to sing for her sometime.

"Mmm, let me see...ah, here we are."

Adora began to read, the words coming to life as she read them aloud.

"As I wander through these dark woods

I yearn for the light that warms my soul.

I search for the sign that you are near

And not so far from my sight."

Her furry girlfriend sighed contentedly, burrowing her face into her lover's lap. Catra could listen to Adora say such beautiful words for hours and never be bored. As the words entered her ears, she imagined her and Adora rushing through the forest, hand in hand.

"The day and night bleed into one

As I think of how your love is a beacon."

Catra let out a soft sigh. This was beautiful

Adora finished the poem and closed the book. "Well? What'd you think?"

"Not bad. Who wrote it?"

"According to one of Bow's dads, he said that it was a mystic who lived out in the Whispering Woods."

Catra furrowed her brow. "...Madam Razz?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Well, it was really sweet," Catra admitted, her cheeks still glowing rosy pink.

"I... have a few more," Adora stated, blushing more too.

"Really." Catra grinned. "Well, let's hear them, oh mighty bard." She plopped her head on Adora's lap, hands on her chin and eyes gazing up at Adora as she read to her, Adora taking a moment every now and then to stroke Catra's hair and scratch just behind her ears.

As Adora kept reading off the poems, Catra started to soon realise they all had something in common. All of them were about someone declaring their love for their soulmate, how they compared them to such fantastical, abstract constructs like the stars, the animals, the sun and moon.

And then it clicked.

As Adora finished one of the poems, she was about to start another one when Catra butted in.

"Wait... these are all about me, aren't they?"

"Um...maybe?"

Catra couldn't help but giggle. Why was she not surprised that Adora would try something like this. Not that she wasn't complaining. "Gosh, you big romantic goof."

Adora looked away, shyly, Catra gazing at her adorably. "Well... Glimmer said poetry is a really romantic thing. She said it worked in all the fairytales her mother read to her as a kid. Heck, I think even Bow reads her this stuff sometimes."

Smirking, Catra then leapt at Adora, tackling her onto the ground. Their eyes met, Catra batting her eyelashes as Adora saw her girlfriend's outline illuminated by the sun. In a way, Catra was now taking its place, shining her own light on Adora's little world.

"Yeah... but here's the thing," she gazed into her eyes. "You don't need any fancy words or big gestures to win me over, Adora. I'll always love you and I'll never stop loving you."

"Catra..." Adora sighed dreamily.

"But I'll admit that once in a while I don't mind hearing this stuff."

And then Adora brought her close and kissed her deeply. She couldn't hold back any longer and Catra kissed her back just as deeply. The cat held her, caressing her cheeks as they kissed lovingly. They soon parted, Catra softly caressing Adora's soft cheek.

"Good... because we've got a whole library of it in this castle," Adora said sweetly.

Catra grinned and placed her forehead against Adora. She purred, Adora holding her close as they lay on the grass together.

"That's wonderful to hear," Catra whispered. "But you know what... I'd rather see some physical displays of love, if you know what I mean." She finished that up with a playful little wink.

"Oh," Adora agreed. "I do."

She knew exactly what Catra meant.

xXx

**Author's note:** More Catradora cuteness from me and Guppy! Gosh, these two are so cute and sweet. I swear, I am such a big sap for seeing these two do cute things together.

See you soon!


End file.
